Computer keyboards regularly become soiled and the cleanliness of the keys is important for the longevity of the keyboard. Manual cleaning with cloth and solvent is cumbersome and time consuming.
Minute vacuum nozzles with brush bristles on the end, commonly advertised to be used specifically on keyboards, may be effective for loose dust and unlodged particles, but are ineffective in scouring away embedded grime. These minute nozzles are also incapable of being used with solvents. Vacuum nozzles with brush bristles on the circular perimeter of the nozzle, currently a standard attachment for vacuums, are typically too large for small, minute applications and don't provide a desired pinpoint airflow. The vacuum attachment currently being manufactured by Idea Works, Indian Wells, Calif., called the "Wacky Vac", suffers in its scouring ability due to nonrigid and unsupported plural nozzles. These flexible plural nozzles, each with a few bristles at the end, provide minimal, if any scrubbing ability. It also is incapable of being used with solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,095 to Aason (1980) is very similar to my patent being applied for. To be used with a vacuum source, it has an array of pliable fingers communicating with plural, flexible tubes to remove fleas from pets. But the pliable fingers and the limited depth it can reach would make it useless in the above application. Many patents comprise plural nozzles, many of which are to be used on carpet. Many other patents use vacuum nozzles in conjunction with various brush designs, but other than what is mentioned above, I have been unable to unsurface an invention that combines these two concepts to work in communication with each other, effectively satisfying the previously mentioned need.